


Highway to Hell

by CookieMonstersRUs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, Implied Future Sexual Content, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Wincestiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5575876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieMonstersRUs/pseuds/CookieMonstersRUs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is sprawled against the backseat of the impala, legs open and an eager angel sitting on his lap, nipping at his jaw as his hands move beneath them.<br/>Dean huffs, wondering why they decided to go to the bar half an hour away if they were just going to end up leaving ten minutes into their drinks to drive back.<br/>His brother's in the back seat with an angel and Dean can't do anything but grip himself tight as his brother mewls and Castiel hums and press down on the gas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Highway to Hell

“Oh my fucking god,” Sam groans from the backseat. Dean’s hands clench on the steering wheel, bruised knuckles turning white. The blond growls and glances at the rear view mirror and has to bite down another noise. Sam is sprawled against the backseat of the impala, legs open and an eager angel sitting on his lap, nipping at his jaw as his hands move beneath them. Sam lets out another moan at Cas’s sharp nip to his throat. “C-Cas…”

  
The angel hums, spreading more hickeys across his neck. Dean glances back at the road, still empty. He huffs, wondering why they decided to go to the bar half an hour away if they were just going to end up leaving ten minutes into their drinks to drive back. He palms himself in his boxers, licking his lips, glancing back again. Castiel’s got his damn trench coat off and Sam’s working his tie off in between kisses, his hips rolling. Dean presses down on the gas pedal.  
“Why couldn’t you two just wait?”

  
Sam breaks the kiss and Cas slides his way down to the floor of the car. Sam’s breath turns high and needy when Cas pulls out his dick some more from his pants--and dammit, Dean groans because his brother’s been commando this whole time, shit--and licks kitten licks at the head of Sam’s angry red tip before swallowing the entire thing. And Sam’s big, Dean knows, it’s hard to take him all at once. The car swerves a bit and Cas moves back up, releasing Sam’s dick with a loud pop, and turns to Dean, “Watch where you’re driving.” And his voice is deep and gravely and oh god, Dean wants to be at the motel where there’s a bed and he can touch and they can devour each other, getting Cas open with slick fingers, working them in with--

“Dean!” Sam squirms in the back seat, eyes clenched shut, one hand fisted in the seat, the other in Cas’s dark hair, pushing him further onto his cock, releasing his grip and then tightening up again when Cas licks at the thick vein. Dean’s breath hitches and he pulls down the zipper of his jeans quickly, shoving one of his hands down boxers, and gripping at his member to keep from creaming his pants. He breathes in and out, labored and a little too high for his liking but watching Cas going down on his brother… “De-Dean, Cas, Cas you gotta, I’m gonna, uh, ah, D-Dea--Cas--” Castiel slurps at his brother’s dick and Dean throbs in his seat, the car speeding up.

  
Cas has been mewling as well and Dean very well can’t take the noise of it, itching to touch, aching for it. He wants his brother’s teeth biting at his lips, his tongue against his, licking the tang of beer out of his mouth, and Cas’s sweet, sweet hole, clenching around him, hot and warm and slick, so slick, perfect around his dick as he mewls and moans, and Sam muffling those noises with his cock, shoving it down Cas’s throat, but the noises still wrenched out of his as Dean hits that spot just so--

  
The motel’s sign looms in the horizon, jerks his hand once and puts himself back in his pants, and sees Sam’s flushed cheeks and hears Cas’s low voice, asking Dean, “How far?” And all Dean does in reply is press harder on the gas.


End file.
